1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant carrier devices and more particularly pertains to a new infant carrier loading device for facilitating the loading and unloading of an infant carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant carrier devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant carrier devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,392; 4,936,629; 5,183,312; 4,846,529; 4,241,893; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 323,432.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant carrier loading device. The inventive device includes a pair of rails is integrally coupled to a bottom surface of a bottom wall of an infant carrier. A base member being positioned on a car seat and including a rigid panel having a top surface with a pair of elongate grooves therein for receiving the rails. A slide member for sliding the carrier onto the base member includes a substantially rigid plate that has a size and shape substantially equal to a size and shape of the panel of the base member. The slide member has a pair of slots therein extending from a first side edge to a second side edge. The second side edge of the slide member may be abutted against the first side edge of the base member such that the slots are generally aligned with the grooves so that the rails on the carrier may be moved along the slots and the grooves for positioning on and removing the carrier from the base member.
In these respects, the infant carrier loading device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the loading and unloading of an infant carrier.